The Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) serves as a resource and collaborator for the ADRC cores and for all projects related to the goals of the ADRC. In order to carry out the functions of the DMSC: (1) We shall collaborate in the design of all Center forms and insure that the electronic versions of the forms allow simplicity of data entry as well as allow analysis files to be created and analyses to be accomplished. (2) We shall work with the WU Center for Biomedical Informatics (CBMI) to make information collected by ADRC Cores and projects available to all ADRC investigators and to insure the quality control of all analysis data sets for publications. (3) We shall collaborate with NACC to make smooth and timely data submissions (e.g., the Uniform Data Set). (4) We shall lead and consult on the statistical design of all projects with respect to the application of appropriate statistical and methodological techniques. (S) We shall lead and collaborate in data analysis and report preparation. (6) We shall facilitate local analyses and collaborations between and among ADCs and with NACC.